Kurt Wagner (Earth-TRN414)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Three fingers on each hand (including the thumb), two toes on each foot, long blue tail, body decorated with "angelic symbols" | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; one-time cage fighter | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Simon Kinberg | First = | HistoryText = Kurt was (presumably) born to Raven Darkholme sometime before 1973. In the 1983, Kurt joined the Munich Circus, but was sold out and unwillingly brought to a German fight club against fellow mutant Angel, but was liberated by his mother (who was unaware of this). Mystique brought Kurt to the mutant tracker Caliban to get him a passport out of Germany. She soon brought him to Westchester, where Charles Xaiver enrolls him into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He later joined fellow students Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Jubilation Lee in a trip to a mall to watch Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, and played at the arcade, but later return see the mansion/school destroyed (by Havok accidentally blowing up the X-Jet), but all of the students saved by Quicksilver. However, the ancient mutant warlord En Sabah Our, aka Apocalypse had captured Xavier. Colonel William Stryker sent a suppression squad to capture, Mystique, Hank McCoy, Maximoff, and Moira MacTaggart. However, Jean kept Kurt and Scott from being captured via her telepathy. he then teleported them into the helicopter the adults were in, but were unable to escape due to a power-dampening field around it. They were taken to Alkali Lake, where Scott, Jean and Kurt sneaked around to try and free Mystique, Beast, Quicksilver and MacTaggart and save Xavier. They came across a containment cell holding a snarling man. They were spotted and soldiers were dispatched to dispose of them, but Jean telekinetically opened the cell, letting out Weapon X, who had been captured by Stryker years earlier and was given his adamantium claws, but had his memories wiped by Stryker. Wolverine proceeded to viciously slaughter every soldier in the base, but Stryker managed to get away. Kurt and the others come across Wolverine attempting to flee, but Jean instead uses her powers to restore Logan's memories, to which he pulls off his medical equipment and calmly leaves the facility. Kurt then comes across the captive older mutants (save Quicksilver) and find an advanced warjet and black flight suits to travel to Cairo, in order to foil Apocalypse's plan, who intends to transfer his consciousness into Xavier's body to use his powerful telepathic abilities to fully subjugate Earth. | Powers = See Kurt Wagner (Earth-616)#Powers |Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Kodi Smit-McPhee portrays Nightcrawler in X-Men: Apocalypse, and in Dark Phoenix. * His scenes with Mystique leaves it ambiguous as to whether or not they share any familial connection. | Trivia = }} References Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Teleporters Category:Wagner Family Category:Catholic Characters